Jindagi - kabhi kush kabhi gham part 2
by shreyadayalove
Summary: second part of Jindagi - kabhi kush kabhi gham.
1. Chapter 1

**Jindagi - kabhi kush kabhi gham part 2**

 **aap sabh bul gaye hoge ye story issliye some imp recap de rahi hu**

 _ **Recap of story**_

 _ **ek accident ke karan tarika ka miscarriage hotha hai tab pata chaltha hai ki wo kabhi fir maa nahi banegi. Shreya aur daya ko do twin hothi hai shreya and daya decided to one girl gave to tarika. They did it.**_

 **the mumbai city**

 **the house**

lady is doing the work.

and the man is sitting and reading the newspaper.

the lady came

lady: daya ye rahi aapki coffee aur aapne vivan ko uthaya time dekhaye. Ye ladka bhi na.

daya: shreya wo kabh ka uth gaya hai. A raha hai.

the boy around 19 yrs.

boy: good morning papa mumma.

daya: good morning vivaan

shreya: beta a gaye pata hai na aaj kya hai

vivaan: ha mumma pata hai aaj diya ane wali hai.

shreya: vivan diya tumse badi hai say di to her.

vivaan: ok di

daya: shreya abhijit tarika aur abhilasha bhi a rahi hai meri baath huyi thi abhijit se.

vivaan: wow ab tho mazak ayega.

than did breakfast. With some chitchat.

the door bell ring.

vivaan: bade papa a gaye hai. Main dekhtha hu.

vivaan open the door.

vivaan: bade papa badi mumma aye na.

the girl: vivaan main bhi hu muje nahi bulavoge.

vivaan: avo na abhilasha di

all enter.

shreya: tarika avo na.

shreya hug abhilasha. And thay separate.

tarika: daya diya kab tak ayegi.

daya: ajayegi

abhijit: daya chalo hum lene jayega na usse.

daya: nahi madam ne kaha hai ki wo a jayegi ab wo badi huyi hai. Agar hum usse lene ahe tho wo humare saath nahi ayegi

abhijit: kya ye kaha ussne.

abhilasha: mumma dekha diya ko bhi lagtha hai hum bade huve hai par aap mumma nahi samj rahe ho. Agar jarasi bhi late huva tho call hello beta kaha ho kya huva driver kaka aye hai ha tum hona unnke saath uff main tag ayi hu.

shreya: beta maa ke liye bache kitne bhi bade ho unne keliye unne bache chothe hi hothe hai tume samj nahi ayega jab tumari shaadi hogi jab tum maa banogi tab samj main ayega.

vivaan: mumma lecture dena bhand kijaye. Muje tho lagtha hai aapko cid officer nahi balki  
teacher hona chahiye tha. Kyu papa. Daya smile Shreya saw vivaan and daya.

shreya: vivaan tum

abhijit: vaise vivaan tumara college kaisa chal raha hai.

shreya: mat puch ye sir iss ka result bahut kharab aya hai aur vivaan maine tho tay kiya hai ab main tumari side nahi lugi tumare chakar main daya se muje sunna padtha hai.

vivaan: bade papa dekhaye na mumma papa ko bas issi semester main kam marks aye  
hai aur papa aur mumma pura ghar sir pe le rahe hai.

daya: ha beta papa aur mumma ki baathe dekhthi hai hume bas tumari career ki chita hai. pata hai na jidagi main kuch bane ke liye education bahut jaruri hai. Tum mere naam se nahi balki aapne khud ke naam se pahachano. Jab logo hume tumari vaijase pahachale ge tho hume uss time bahut khushi hogi.

vivaan: papa mumma sorry par main vivaan wada kartha hu ki main ek din aapko proud feel jarur karuga. It promise papa came another sound.

: promises mumma papa.

all turn back.

shreya: diya

diya : papa mumma.

shreya and daya move towards diya. And hug her tidlly. Than separate.

diya: inspector diya daya shetty reporting sir. And salute.

daya: diya bahut acha laga meri beti cid officer bani hai I proud u beta.

vivaan: welcome di and hug her. Than separate.

abhilasha: welcome diya as a cid officer .

diya: thax u

shreya have tears in her eyes.

vivaan: dekho yaha pe ganga jamuna bahaye ja rahe hai. Papa sach main mumma ek cop hai ya yuhi kahthi hai wo ki wo ek cid officers hai.

all laugh.

diya: mumma please roye mat na aapke asu nahi dekh sakhathe hum aur khas karke papa.

shreya: bas kar papa ki chamchi.

vivaan: dekha mumma bhi manthi hai di papa ki chamchi hai. Dekha main teek kah raha tha.

diya: mumma papa dekhye vivaan ko agar muje tag kiya tho mere haatho se mar khayega.

vivaan: maine sach hi tho kaha hai.

shreya: bas karo tum donno.

diya: maa main fresh ho kar athi hu.

diya left.

tarika: shreya ye kitani badi huvi hai bilku tumari tarah dekhathi hai. Muje tho wo din yaad  
aya jab tum pahali bhaar bureau ayi thi.

abhijit: ha aur mera bhai kaam se gaya.

daya: abhijit kuch bhi kuch tho sharam karo bache hai.

abhijit: tho kya huva unnka bhi pura hak bantha hai aapne papa mumma ki pyaar bhaare baathe sune ka kyu vivaan.

shreya: tarika meri help karo muje diya ka man pasad khana bana na kuch maine bana hai aur kuch bana hai tho chalo na.

tarika and shreya left.

abhilasha and vivaan hall hothe hai. Vivaan abhilasha ko aapne collection dekhatha hai.

abhijit: purvi aur rajat se baath huvi

daya: ha huvi hai purvi kush thi rajat ki transfer huvi hai yaha mumbai main tho wo logo bahut hi jaldi mumbai shift ho rahe hai. Aur purvi yaha rahakar bhi aapna NGO ka kaam dekh bhi sakhathi hai.

abhijit: are bahut achi baath hai sabh bhai bahane ek saath rahege tho kitna acha lagega.

daya: ha ek tarah acha hi huva diya ki posting yaha mumbai main hi huyi . Varna diya se dur rahna bache ghar pe ho tho acha lagtha hai.

vivaan: papa issliye main kahi pe nahi jatha jayege tho hum saath saath aap main di aur mumma.

abhijit: vivaan age kya socha hai diya ki tarah police officer bane ga ya kuch aur.

vivaan: bade papa main police officer nahi banuga. Abhijit saw daya face.

daya: ha abhijit ye nahi bana chahatha tho maine aur shreya ne socha iss force nahi karge. Jo karna hai kare desh ki seva sirf police bankar hi kiyi jathi ye bhi tho nahi hai na.

vivaan: ha bade papa di to cid officer bani main lawyer banuga aur kisi bhi mujalimo ko nahi  
choduga unne fashi tak jarur pachahuga.

abhijit: ha ye teek hai. Aur officer aur doctor bane ki line lagi hai sachi ( daughter of sachin & kajal ), forensic doctor bana chahathi hai. parth ( rajat aur purvi ka beta) payal ( rajat aur purvi ki beti) aur humare sadase chothe navab krishna ( Sachin & kajal ka beta) wo bhi cid officer bana chahatha hai.

vivaan: ha abhilasha faranic doctor hai na.

daya: ha humare ghar ke sabhi bache desh ki seva karna chahathe hai bulkul humari tarah. Abhijit acha lagtha hai.

abhilasha: chothe papa aap sabh ko bahut jaldi chutti milnewali hai.

daya: ha

than after some time diya came and she came and seat near daya.

daya hold diya's hand.

daya: beta main bahut kush hu aaj meri beti mere pass hai. Pata hai tume ye 1 saal kaise gujare hai maine. Sabh the beta sirf tum nahi thi.

diya: papa main a gayi hu na aap se aapke pass hi rahugi. Promise.

 **it is around 1.00 pm.**

shreya came

shreya: chalo khaana nahi khaana ya sabhka pet bar gaya hai baatho se.

vivaan: nahi mumma pet tho khaane se hi bhaartha hai.

shreya: khaane ka naam suna aur sabhse pahale ye vivaan pahale .

abhijit: shreya daya ka beta hai khaane ka naam sunkar daya khud ko nahi rokh sakhatha tho ye bhi ussi khet ki muli hai.

all laugh.

than gether in dying table.

tarika and shreya served.

sabh diya ke man pasad ka khaana banaya tha.

shreya served one dish which is called aluki tikya to abhilasha

abhilisha: chothi maa nahi ye muje pasad nahi hai.

daya: dekha akhari beti me and he stop and saw tarika's face. And than tarika ki hai na  
usse bhi pasad nahi hai

abhilasha: chothe papa galath mumma ko ye pasad hai are mumma ka bas chale tho har din aluki tika bana ke muje khilaye ye Kyu mumma. Tarika smile.

shreya sign daya. Daya sorry.

vivaan: abhilasha di aapko pasad nahi hai mumma ko bhi pasad nahi hai aur di ko bhi main aur papa hi khathe hai wo.

shreya: vivaan kitne bhaar kaha hai khaate samay baathe nahi karthe.

shreya: main abhi ayi shreya left.

daya saw shreya.

daya: muje namak chahiye. Main lekar atha hu.

vivaan: papa abhitak khaana taste bhi nahi kiya tho aapko namat nahi hai ye kaise pata chala.

daya left.

 **in kitchen.**

shreya standing and tear came.

daya came.

daya: shreya I m sorry mere muh se nikhal gaya pata nahi kaise sorry. Pata hai muje tum aapne dil pe pattar rakhe kitane saal gujare hai.

shreya: daya aapko pata hai jab bhi main abhilasha ko dekhathi hu tho mera dil kartha ki main usse kahi jane na du meri beti mere pass hi rahe. Par fir sochthi hu agar abhilasha mere pass rahi tho tarika ka kya hoga .

daya: shreya bas karo abhilasha abhijit aur tarika ke pass hai tumne dekha na tarika usse aapni khud ki beti manthi hai aur tarika ka ek pal bhi nahi jatha abhilasha ko dekhe bina.

shreya: ha daya ab bache bade huve hai tho hum unne baatha sakhathe hai na diya aur abhilasha sagi bahane hai unnka hak banatha hai sara sach janeka. Muje meri beti ko hug karna hai main usske muh se mumma suna chahathi hu chothi mumma nahi. Main abhilasha ko mujse dur nahi jane de sakhathi hu wo meri beti hai mera khoon hai.

diya: kon kise dur ja rahe hai mumma daya and shreya turned.

daya: diya tum yaha

diya: aap log nahi aye tho main chali ayi aye sabh wait kar rahe hai.

shreya: ha chalo main ayi.

daya left with diya.

shreya came after them.

they seat.

abhijit: shreya tarika tum bhi baitho hum lene agar kuch chahiye tho.

they both nodded.

diya: vivaan tum sach hi kahthe ho ab tho muje bhi shak hai ki mumma vakai main cop hai ya nahi.

shreya: ab tum suru hogayi.

abhilasha: diya chothi mumma tumse pure 1 saal tak alag rahi hai na tho tume dekhkar  
unne asu nahi ruk rahe hai. Meri mumma bhi yaisa hi karthi hai jab bhi main ek din ke liye kahi bahar javu aur vapas avu tho mumma ke ankho main asu hothe hi hai kyu mumma.

tarika: tum bache nahi samjo ge maa ka dil.

than all did the lunch.

than did some chit chat than abhijit tarika and abhilasha left from their.

 **at the night.**

diya is her room.

shreya enter in diya's room.

shreya: diya kya kar rahi ho

diya: kuch nahi mumma aye na

shreya: kaisa lag raha hai yaha.

diya: acha mumma aapko pata hai muje yaisa lag raha tha ki kab main aapke pass javu aur aapko hug karu. Mumma papa ko maine bahut miss kiya.

meanstime daya came in room.

daya: maine bhi beta meri diya ko bahut miss kiya.

daya seat near diya and shreya.

diya: papa aapko pata hai jab bhi aapka naam baathathi ki main diya daya shetty hu tho sab se pahale vaha ke officer puchthe cid mumbai ke sinor inspector daya ki beti ko papa aap ko kon nahi jantha bade papa aur aapki kahani sunayi jathi thi vaha pe hume aapke wo khatrnak mission aapki aur bade papa ki dosthi. sach main papa aap tho mere hero ho.  
thax mumma muje kitne ache papa dene keliye.

daya: beta thax u tho muje bolna chahiye tum meri life main ayi tumari mumma ne muje kitne ache bache diye. Mere pass koi nahi tha sirf abhijit ka saath tha aur fir tumari mumma aur usske bhand meri betiya I mean meri beti aur usske bhand vivaan sach main bhagwan ne muje sabh diya shreya meri life hai tumne akhar muje wo kushiya diyi hai jinko main kabhi soch bhi nahi sakhatha hu.

vivaan came.

vivaan: karo aapni team muje ekela chod do .

shreya: ajavo natoki drambaza ek nambar ka.

vivaan came and than they all share a hug.

 **in abhijit house.**

abhilasha: mumma aaj diya agayi kitni khush lag rahi thi na. chothi mumma bhi aapne asu nahi rokh payi.

tarika: ha wo ek maa hai na jab beti maa se dur hothi hai na tho sab se jada takalif maa ko hi hotha hai. Jab bhi bacho ko koi dard hotha hai tho sabhse pahale maa ko ki takalif hothi hai par tum bache nahi samj rakhe hai.

abhilasha: mumma aaj bahut maja aya sabh the aur Sunday ko bhi diya ke ghar jana hai  
na sabh aye ge sachin mama bhi .purvi mama parth payal sabh ayege na.

tarika: ha.

abhilasha go.

than they did dinner

 **I m coming back with second part of Jindagi - kabhi kush kabhi gham. Pata hai kafi lamba (long) break ke bhand iss story ka second part leke a rahi hu.**

 **AAPKI**

 **SHREYADAYALOVE**


	2. Chapter 2

**on the Sunday.**

 **all gether in daya's house.**

shreya: tarika tume acha plan kiya ki aaj khaana bahar se order karge varna hum sabh baathe bhi nahi kar pathi.

one sound from behind: Surprise

all turned and find purvi, rajat and payal parth.

shreya: wow purvi what a surprise.

purvi came and hug shreya than tarika.

than all bache company meet.

purvi: sabh log ho gaye na shock. Daya sir thax u aapne inne kuch nahi baathaya.

shreya: matalb daya ko pata tha tum log anewale the . Aur maine puch ki daya purvi ane  
wali hai kya tho bole nahi agale Sunday ko ayege. tho bhai bahan ne milke hum sabhko  
bevkuf banaya.

purvi: ha .

rajat: sir yaha ka hal kaisa hai.

abhijit: acha hai rajat. Ye baathavo iss bhaar kaha pe posting huyi hai.

rajat: crime banch as a acp promossion transfer hai sir.

on door man: bhai hum bhi aye hai. Jara hume bhi dekho all turn and saw sachin.

shreya saw sachin

shreya: bhai aye na and some fresh tear came.

diya vivaan and abhilasha go and hug sachin.

sachin gave them gift.

parth and payal also meet sachin. He gave both of them gift.

shreya: bacho ko nahi laye hai.

sachin: exam hai. Kajal aur bache bhand main ayege.

daya: sachin bahut acha huva ab tum bhi yaha mumbai main shift ho gaye. Ab aur maza  
ayega.

abhilasha diya parth payal vivaan aapni baate kar rahi the.

all did the lunch . And did some chitchat.

 **at the 5.00 pm.**

sachin phone pe baath karke tarrce ke taraf jatha hai aur shreya bhi usske piche jathi hai.

sachin ended the call.

shreya from behind.

shreya: bhai aap abhi bhi aapni gudiya se naraz ho bhai please baath kare na main aapka ye ruka pan nahi dekh sakhathi hu. 21sal pahale aap muje gussa hokar dehli gaye aur aye aur pune settle ho gaye ek bhaar bhi mujse milne nahi aye. Sirf bacho ko bejthe the  
aap mujse naraz hai bhai. kahiye na bhai.

sachin: shreya jo huva usse main bul gaya hu so aur main tumse gussa nahi hu. Wo kaam  
ke karan busy rahtha tha. Main bhi ana chahatha that par time hi nahi miltha. He smile

tarika ko call atha hai aur wo baath karne keliye terrace pe athi hai. After she complete the  
call she saw sachin and shreya.

tarika: ye donno kya baathekar rahe hai.

shreya: bhai muje uss time jo sahi laga maine vahi kiya aur abhilasha mere pass rahe ya tarika ke pass rahe usse maa ka pyaar mil raha hai na.

sachin: ha par tera kya shreya tera man nahi kartha abhilasha ko gale lagne ka tum usski asali maa ho. Tumne usse 9 mahine aapne pet main rakha hai.

shreya: ha bhai par muje aur daya ko jo teek laga humne vahi kiya.

sachin: gudiya ek baatha kahu.

shreya: bhai bahut acha laga aapne aaj muje kitane salo bhand gudiya .

sachin: jab diya aur abhilasha ko pata chalega tho kya hoga socha hai usske bhaare main. Muje lagtha hai tum logo ko unne baatha dena chahiye. Ki wo twin hai. Sagi bahane hai.

shreya: bhai muje bhi yaisa hi lag raha hai main daya se baath karugi. Bhai sach kahu tho main jab bhi abhilasha ko dekhthi hu ki man kartha ki usse tidly hug karu aur usske muh  
se mumma sunu. Par muje pata hai ye kabhi nahi hoga. Main khud ko samja dethi hu ki ab  
abhilasha tarika ki beti hai meri nahi.

sachin: muje pata tha tumne uss time bhavna main bahkar faisla liya. Par shreya agar abhilasha ko pata chala ki tum usski mumma ho aur agar wo tumare pass ana chahathi ho tho tum kya karogi.

shreya: bhai wo mere beti ha wo jab chahe a sakhathi hai.

sachin: vaise main bhi itane sal khush nahi tha. Meri gudiya se jo gussa karke gaya tha.

shreya hug sachin.

tarika had tear in her eyes and she left.

sachin and shreya also left in hall.

daya: ho gayi bhai bahan ki baathe.

sachin: ha sir gudiya se aaj baath karke bahut acha laga.

vivaan: mumma aapko mamu gudiya kahthe hai.

shreya: vivaan tume nahi lagtha ki tum jada hi mumma ke piche pad rahe ho.

diya: par mumma gudiya ye koi pat name ho sakhatha hai. Ab aap badi ho gayi ho.

shreya: dekha bhai mere bache mera mazak udathe hai.

sachin: par tum hi tho sunna chahathi thi na gudiya.

vivaan: mumma aapko pasad hai aur mamu ko fasa rahi ho.

shreya: vivaan daya dekhaye vivaan ko.

vivaan: mumma papa muje bachpan se dekh rahe hai.

shreya: teek hai udavo mera mazak par yada rakhna papa ke dat se main hi bacha thi hu.

vivaan: mumma maine party change kiyi hai diya di aur abhilasha di ki party join kiya hai . Inn donno ne mujse deal kiyi hai ki wo muje papa aur aapke dat se bachayegi.

sachin: gudiya tum abhi bhi bacho ki tarah lad rahi ho.

vivaan: ha mamu sahi kaha aapne.

shreya run towards vivaan. But vivaan abhilasha ke taraf bhag tha hai. Aur bhag the samay  
abhilasha ko mistake se dekh lagtha hai aur wo gir jathi hai.

abhilisha: ahhhh mumma. Tarika and shreya both move towards abhilasha.

tarika: beta teek ho. Shreya say but she stop.

shreya: vivaan dekh nahi sakhathe the gira diya na.

shreya bring the first aid kit.

shreya: abhilasha beta main first aid karthi hu.

tarika: shreya do main karthi hu. And tarika did the first aid.

tarika: abhijit ab hume chalna chahiye.

abhijit: ha chalo.

tha all left one by one.

 **in abhijit house.**

tarika go directly to her room.

abhijit and abhilasha did some chit chat. Than she also go to her room

abhijit also go to her room. Tarika is alreadly present their and darkness is speard all over the room.

abhijit switch off the light. And saw tarika. Tarika ka ro roke bura hala tha . Abhijit saw and  
run towards tarika.

abhijit: teek ho kya huva yaisi ro kyu rahi ho baath kya hai.

tarika: abhijit agar abhilasha ko mujse dur kiya tho main mar javugi . Main kaise jida rahugi  
usske bina. Wo meri beti hai na.

abhijit: ha aur abhilasha ko aapse kon dur kar raha hai tarika.

tarika: abhijit shreya

abhijit: kya bol rahi ho pagal ho gayi ho tum pata hai abhilasha ko tumare gad main shreya  
ne hi diya hai.

tarika: ha par agar abhilasha ko pata chala ki main usski maa nahi hu shreya hai tho wo tho aapne ashali maa ke pass jayegi na.

abhijit: tarika ji kya laga rakha hai ashali maa aur abhilasha ko koi bhi kuch nahi baathaye ge samji abhilasha humari beti hai.

tarika: ha par shreya chahathi hai ki abhilasha ko pata hona chahiye ki diya aur wo sagi bahane abhijit yaisa huva tho abhilasha tho chali jayegi na aapne ashali maa baap ke pass balehi maine usse pala hai par main usske liye usski yashoda maa hi rahugi devki tho shreya hai na aur krishana ji bhi devki ji ke pass hi gaya tha jab usse pata chalatha tab.

abhijit: tarika ji pagalo jaisi baathe mat kijaye. Daya yaisa kabhi nahi hone dega aapko pata hai daya yaisa nahi hai usse pata hai aapki jan bashathi hai abhilasha main.

tarika: abhijit agar abhilasha muje alag ho gayi tho main mar javugi abhijit daya se baatha karo ki ho abhilasha ko ye sabh na baathaye.

abhijit: tarika ji hum shanti se baithkar baath kar sakhathe rona bhand kijaye agar  
abhilasha ne dekh tho wo aapne sawalo ki line lagayegi.

abhijit rubbed the tarika's tears.

abhilasha from hall: mumma papa kaha ho muje bhuk lagi hai dinner nahi karna kya.

abhijit: abhilasha bula rahi hai. Tarika ji chalo aaj bahar dinner karthe hai.

tarika: abhjit mera man nahi hai.

abhijit: tarika ji abhilasha ke liye wo khush ho jayegi . Beti ke liye.

tarika: teek hai main ready hothi hu aap usse bhi kahhi ki wo ready ho.

than abhijit informed abhilasha . And than they left for dinner.

 **in daya's house**

vivaan: papa chale na late ho jayega.

daya: ha vivaan mumma ko bulavo.

vivaan: mumma di jaldi karo.

shreya from room: ayi vivaan rukho .

than shreya and diya came. And they go for dinner.

 **in restro.**

abhijit tarika and abhilasha is already saw them

shreya: daya abhijit sir aur tarika bhi aye hai chalo hum unne ke pass jathe hai.

daya: ha chalo. And they move towards abhirika.

shreya: hi tarika

abhijit: are shreya tum log yaha

daya: ha diya ne aur vivaan ne plan banaya ki aaj bahar dinner karthe hai tho chale aye. Par  
socha nahi tha ki tum bhi milo ge.

abhijit: are hume hi join karo avo baitho.

daya: why not. They all seat together.

shreya holding abhilasha hand: beta ab jada takalif nahi ho rahi hai na.

tarika saw her and feel uncomfortable.

abhilasha: nahi chothi mumma ab nahi.

daya: tum logo ne order diya hai kya.

abhijit: nahi hum abhi aye the.

daya: tho bacho order karo kis ko kisko kya kya chahiye.

vivaan diya: yes papa and daya call waiter he place the they all did the dinner and left.

 **like this day's are going all are happy. But tarika little sad and more concern about  
abhilasha wo har time abhilasha ke saath rahna chahathi thi aur jab shreya abhilasha ke saath hothi hai tho wo udas hothi hai. Aur kuch na kuch karke abhilasha ko shreya se dur rakhane ki khoshish karthi hai. kisi se baath bhi nahi karthi har time wo abhilasha ke age piche gumthi hai. **

**AAPKI**

 **SHREYADAYALOVE**


End file.
